


For The Love Of Jack Daniels

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Daniels does not make for a good dinner no matter what Jared says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love Of Jack Daniels

"Dude, Jack is the best dinner ever!"

"Jay? Jack is not dinner. Jack is a liquid refreshment you drink during dinner. Or maybe after dinner instead of ice cream. But it's definitely not dinner."

"Whatever....."

"God...No pouting, okay?..."

"I'm not pouting."

"Jay, you're pouting."

"Nuh uh."

"...You are the biggest girl ever. How are you not gay?!"

"Hey, just 'cause I like to wear pink and hug people does not make me gay, Jen."

"Gay gay gay gay gay...GAY!"

"Shut up!"

"Gaaaaaaayyyyyyyy..."

"Yeah? Well, if I'm gay, you're gay, too."

"What?! I am not!"

"Dude, haven't you ever read the fan fiction people write about us? The stuff they say in the forums?"

"That doesn't count. Most of the people on those sites are bored, lonely women who don't get laid enough."

"Maybe not, but they think you're just as gay as me."

"...Shit.....Where's the Jack?"

"Jen?"

"What? Fuck, I think my shot glass rolled under the sofa."

"You really think I'm gay?"

"Aha! Found ya, little bugger! Dude, is that a gummy bear inside there?"

"I could be, Jen. Given the right circumstance."

"Huh? Fuck it, I'll just swig it from the bottle. You don't mind, do you?"

"Like, for a night. If you wanted."

"......"

"Jen, if you're gonna hurl please try to make it to the bathroom first, okay?"

"I'm not gonna...I just.....Did you just proposition me?"

"...Uh...Yes?"

"Could you possibly answer that without sounding so hesitant?"

"Yes, Jen, I propositioned you."

"And by proposition you mean you want to sex me up?"

"Well, it's just that you're really pretty and I'm really horny and...Jen, you can slow down on the Jack. I've got another bottle..."

".....Look, I don't know about you but I'm not drunk enough for this.."

"Dude-."

"Seriously. If I'm gonna give you a blow job I'm gonna need a lot more alcohol to wash the taste out with. And what better excuse for willingly engaging in man-on-man lovin'?"

"Wow, that's good thinking!"

"Thanks, Jay!"

"....."

"Uh, Jay? If you're gonna kiss me or anything you might wanna get to it before I puke into your potpourri and pass out."

"Right...Okay.....Um, Jen?"

"Yeah, Jay?"

"I know it's really freaky and all but you being drunk off your ass and saying stuff like 'man-on-man lovin' is making me hot..."

"Me too, Jay. Me too."


End file.
